


Happiness is a warm puppy

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Series: I wonder if all humans sleep with a stuffed animal. [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A Stitch in Time - Andrew Robinson, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Julian talks Garak into adopting a puppy.  More adorable garashir fluff.





	Happiness is a warm puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to savorybreakfasts for the joke that Garak's throw pillows cast him as an old woman.
> 
> Thanks to Markala for the inspiration for the title.

Garak was running, his breathing labored, trying desperately to retrieve his pants.

“Julian!”

Julian appeared in the doorway, looking maddeningly unconcerned. Was he laughing?

“He thinks it’s a game. How long has it been since you’ve played a game?”

Garak opened his mouth to respond, and jumped when the creature bumped into his leg, then sprinted away again.

"My dear, those clothes were for the Andorian ambassador. I daresay he’ll want to find a new tailor after this.”

The puppy trotted over, tail wagging.

How had Julian talked him into this? Garak didn't do warm and fuzzy. Except he did. Julian always teased him about it. Their quarters were littered with warm sweaters, fleece pajamas, and, as Julian put it, “a collection of throw pillows that would make any grandmother proud.”

Still, he preferred his quarters clean. Why not a cat? At least they groomed themselves. But Julian was insistent that a dog was the way to go _. “Lucy always said, ‘happiness is a warm puppy_.’” Garak couldn't bring himself to ask about that; Julian had once shown him The Charlie Brown Christmas Special and Garak simply couldn't understand the fascination.

It had been impossible to resist Julian's pleas. The puppies made him so happy.

Garak sighed as the dog ran circles around him, and stopped at his feet, dancing around them.

He reached for the pants, tugging, and laughed as he heard growling.

“I guess this is a losing battle.”

“We’ll have to replicate some toys. And a locked cabinet.”

"Hm? What was that, my dear?” he asked distractedly.

"Garak? Are you even listening to me?”

Julian looked over, and to his surprise he saw Garak throw the pants, again and again, rewarded with a wagging tail and a head to pat.

Did Garak actually look happy?

“I’ll be going to sickbay now, love. See you after my shift.”

"Goodbye, my dear,” he said, reaching over to pet the dog’s head again.

Garak had never had a pet. Well, that wasn’t quite true. He’d loved his regnar, but it wasn’t a pet. It taught him things. It was his companion. His only true companion, if he were honest with himself. He’d trusted that creature beyond anyone else in his life. Garak wondered how Mila was faring in the wild. If he was even still alive.

The game continued for a few minutes longer, and finally Garak collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

He looked down and to his surprise, the little black dog lay between his legs. The sensation was pleasant, warm and heavy. A head rested on his stomach, and when he reached down, the dog’s eyes opened and the puppy earnestly licked his hand. Garak smiled and closed his eyes. A head settled its weight over Garak’s hand, and they both drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, there was a blanket over both of them, and Julian was, once again, snuggled in bed beside Kukalaka. It must have been an exhausting shift; he hadn’t even taken off the uniform.

Garak dragged himself off the couch and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers beside Julian. A nose pressed firmly against him, and he peeked under the covers to see the dog lying across them. It seemed they both had a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
